Gangland
Gangland is the twenty fifth episode of season one and focuses on the culmination of the gang war story line. Synopsis The gang war between Lew Moxon, Joker, Two-Face and Penguin has started. Gotham City has become a war zone. Late at night Batman stops two criminals from robbing a store, one from Moxon's gang and the other from Two-Face's gang. Batman captures the two thugs and ties them up. The Two-Face gang thug shouts "this is Two-Face's turf!" Moxon's thug then shouts "it was Moxon's first and he's taking it back!" At that moment the Batwave activates on a monitor in the Batmobile. Batman then drives to the bank and confronts Scarecrow. The two fight and the Dark Knight knocks out Scarecrow. Later the police arrive and arrest Scarecrow. Batman then grapples up to a nearby rooftop. Batman looks down at the chaos on the streets and says "this cities become a power keg with Moxon, Joker, Two-Face and Penguin vying to turn Gotham into their own personal criminal empire." Sometime later Bruce Wayne returns to Wayne Manor. When Bruce sees Alfred he tells him "things are worse than ever out there Alfred, people are dying." Alfred then looks at Bruce and says "Master Bruce, you must stop this war!" At that moment the Batwave activates. Bruce Wayne then suits up and goes to an abandoned building. There Batman sees Renee Montoya. Montoya then says "we have to make this quick, I can't afford to be seen by someone in the police department." Then Batman asks "what is it detective?" Montoya then answers "word on the street is that all of Gotham's biggest crime lords are meeting at the Iceberg Lounge this Friday. If you catch Moxon and Cobblepot meeting with Joker and Two-Face we'll have enough to convict them and Loeb's hands will be tied." Batman then says "Loeb can't rufuse to give the arrest warrent without incriminating himself." Montoya then says "we can end this war." When Bruce gets home he calls Vicki Vale and asks if she wants to go to the Iceberg Lounge this Friday which she accepts. As Friday night comes Bruce and Vicki arrive at the Iceberg Lounge. Moxon and Penguin then go into the Iceberg Lounge's VIP room. A few moments later Two-Face, Joker and Harley Quinn arrive. The four of them then sit down at a table and eat a nice dinner. Moxon then looks at the others and says "heres the bottom line. I have ruled Gotham for decades and now that I've got Loeb in the police department I have complete control over the city, you are not taking what is mine." Two-Face looks at Moxon and replies "you oldschool types always take things so personally, your lucky I don't kill you now for what you did to me." Penguin then reaches for his umbrella and pushes a button that releases a gas. The other four then start to cough. Lew Moxon then shouts "treachery!" Joker takes out his gun and tries to shoot Two-Face but Two-Face knocks the gun out of Joker's hand. The four crime lords then begin to fight each other. Joker goes after Moxon but Moxon punches Joker in the face. Two-Face then flips his coin and it land on the scared side. Two-Face shouts "die!" and he shoots at the others. However, they take cover where they are safe. At that moment Bruce and Vicki are still having dinner. Just they Bruce and Vicki hears what sounds like a fight. Bruce and Vicki both excuse themselves and Vicki goes to investigate and Bruce suits up as Batman. Vicki then goes to the VIP room and sees the four fighting. A stray bullet then hits the wire of a chandelier which causes it to fall. Vicki is almost hit by the chandelier but Batman rushes in and pushes Vicki out of the way. Vicki then looks at the Dark Knight and exclaims "Batman!" Batman looks at Vicki and shouts "get out of here, now!" Vicki then runs out of the room. Vicki grabs her cellphone and calls the police. Batman then throws some Batarangs but Penguin shoots them out of the air. Batman then takes on all five villians. Harley Quinn is the first one Batman defeats. Cast Non Speaking Cameos *Jay *Raven *Lark Locations and Items Notes *'Continuity:' Batman apprehends Scarecrow who escaped Arkham Asylum in the episode Knightfall. *'''Continuity: '''Two-Face briefly references Moxon having Sal Maroni scar him in the episode Chance. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z